


Feeling Human Again

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [32]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Smut, fun with parkas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: When Kendra suggested she get in touch with her human side, Sara didn't think she meant for her to do it in this way, but Leonard doesn't seem to mind.  Timeline: End of 1.04 White Knights





	Feeling Human Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michaelsc0fields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelsc0fields/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: After I posted [Ice Cold, White Hot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7844080), @saralxnces/michaelsc0fields requested: _Can I prompt a fic where she's in the parka and it IS sexy time? ;)_ It took me a while, but here it is!

Sara went in search of Leonard after Rip finished explaining to her, Kendra, and Jax about the clusterfuck that went down at the Russian lab. She knew how close Leonard and Mick were, and how furious he must be at having had to leave Mick behind. 

What they both needed after a night like tonight was a little...stress relief. It certainly wouldn't be the first time they'd sought out the other for a little physical release. 

Leonard wasn't in his room when she arrived, but she went in anyway. After a quick look around to make sure he wasn't there, Sara opened his closet and removed his old blue parka, taking it back to her room with her.

If she was going to seduce Leonard, she should probably not reek of sweat while doing so. After a quick shower, she dried her hair and then slipped on a set of black panties and bra before pulling on Leonard's parka. 

"Gideon, is Leonard in his room?" Sara checked before leaving her bunk.

"Yes, he is, Ms. Lance," Gideon informed her.

"Thanks!" Sara chirped before crossing the hallway to knock on Leonard's door, calling out, "It's me."

"Come in," Leonard called back.

~~*~~

Leonard wasn't up for company. He hated when a plan went sideways, and this one had gone not only sideways, but upside down as well.

He didn't care that Mick had told him to get out of there, he hated leaving him behind. The others, too, he supposed, if only because they were part of his crew and you don't leave crew behind.

When there was a knock on his door, he knew it could only be one person, and she was the one person he was willing to see. He didn't care to examine why that was.

Leonard went stock-still upon seeing Sara standing in his doorway wearing _his_ parka, and very little else if her bare legs were anything to go by.

Slowly, he uncurled from his position on the bed and stood, stalking across the room to her. "Do I want to know why you're wearing my parka?" Pulling her into the room, he closed the door behind her.

Her fingers rose to the zipper, teasing it up and down an inch at a time as she looked up at him through her lashes. "It's not like you've been using it lately, Captain Cold."

"So you thought you'd steal it from me?" He grasped her hips, pressing her back against the closed door, leaning over her.

"Bet you didn't even know it was gone," Sara said, smirking. 

Leonard dipped his head in acknowledgement. 

"And you thought tonight was the night to wear it for me?" he asked, eyebrow raised. "A night when I'm most definitely not in the mood."

"See, I figured this might be a way to get you in the mood," Sara admitted, sliding the zipper down, the backs of her fingers running along his body due to how close they were standing. 

Leonard bit back a groan as her fingers brushed against the front of his pants, which, despite his earlier protests about not being interested, were growing tighter.

Sara drew her hand back up his body in a much more deliberate caress before grabbing either side of the collar of the coat. "Do you want to unwrap your present or shall I?" she purred.

"What has gotten into you tonight?" he wondered aloud, his right hand closing over her left as he helped her open the coat, confirming that she wore no clothing underneath. The lingerie set she _was_ wearing didn't really count as clothes.

"Kendra said something about getting in touch with my human side," Sara said, shrugging out of the coat. It would have fallen to the floor if Leonard hadn't also been holding it and caught it, tossing it over a chair instead.

"This probably isn't what she had in mind," Leonard said, fingers tracing up her arm, over her shoulder and collarbone, down between her breasts and stomach and into her panties. 

Sara keened with pleasure as his fingers brushed her clit, still primed from her fights earlier today and her deliberately _not_ getting off in the shower, her hips thrust towards Leonard, encouraging his actions as she adjusted her stance. She reached up, grasping the back of his neck as she bit her lip. 

"Enough talking," Sara said, pulling his head down to hers, capturing his mouth with a hungry kiss. 

Leonard eagerly kissed Sara back, opening to her questing tongue without hesitation. His fingers slid through her folds and inside her and he marveled at how ready she always was for him. It didn't take him long to find that spot inside that caused Sara to come apart in his arms. 

After only a few minutes of Leonard's eager ministrations, Sara found herself racing over the edge she hadn't even realized she was on, grateful that Leonard was there to catch her as she came down.

As she regained her senses, she kissed Leonard until he lost his. 

"You are way too good at that," she murmured against his lips as he withdrew his hand.

Leonard simply smirked at her. "That is why you came here, isn't it?"

Sara reached out to grab his cock through his pants. "That's not the only reason," she said. "I'm not the only one who needs a release."

"Who am I to say no to a proposition like that?" he said, glancing down at her grip on him. 

Sara grabbed his belt, turned them around, and walked them towards his bed. Once her back was pressed against it, she finally began to open his belt and jeans, shoving them down his hips, along with his briefs.

"Eager, are we?" Leonard teased, slipping off his jacket and pulling his sweater over his head. 

"Undershirt, too," Sara said. "I need to feel your skin against mine," she added, her fingers running along the hem of the shirt.

Leonard met her eyes and could see that she wasn't just saying this. She needed the full contact, and for once, Leonard wanted to give that to someone. To her. He nodded jerkily and Sara helped him to remove that final barrier between them. 

Sara reached behind her back to undo her bra and shimmied out of her panties - tossing the condom she'd had tucked in the waistband of her panties up to land by the pillow - before hopping up on the bed. Leonard crawled up on top of her. 

Normally, Sara preferred to be on top, but tonight she wanted that full body contact, and she had a feeling that Leonard needed to be in a position of power. 

She grabbed the condom again and handed it to Leonard, who quickly got it on before settling between Sara's thighs. 

Sara leaned up to kiss Leonard, drawing him closer to her body, as he began to enter her. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her legs around him, encouraging him to move with a roll of her hips.

Leonard lost himself in sensation. He became drunk on Sara's kisses, the motion of their bodies moving together, and the feeling of so much of her flesh brushing against his in the most delightful way with every move their bodies made.

Sara ran her hands over every inch of Leonard's skin that she could reach. She could feel scars beneath her fingers, more than she'd imagined he had, being careful to not remain on any one for too long, lest he grow self-conscious and stop. There'd be time enough to explore them another night. 

She broke their kiss, catching a breath before kissing along his jaw and down his neck, wanting to add her own marks to him. She eagerly kissed and sucked at the skin behind his jaw, her nails digging into his hips as she felt him driving her towards that blissful edge again.

Leonard hissed with pleasure as he realized what Sara was doing. He was so rarely marked for pleasurable reasons, that he would wear this one with pride. He could feel himself beginning to lose control, too many delicious sensations coursing through his body at once. 

"Touch yourself," he growled, finding it hard to form words, let alone the balance to free one of his own hands.

Without breaking her pace, Sara slid one of her hands from his hips around until she could brush her clit. She whimpered at the sensation, causing Leonard to moan in sympathy.

Leonard's movements became more erratic and after only a few more thrusts he broke away from Sara's mouth just to re-capture it with his own. His cries of pleasure were swallowed by her; and then hers by him. 

He collapsed on top of Sara, with her holding him tightly, for several long minutes, until he finally had the energy to roll off of her. He removed and tied off the condom and dropped it in the bin near the bed before rolling onto his side, facing Sara, who was now in a matching position.

She reached out to run her fingers over the mark blossoming on Leonard's neck and he leaned into her touch, her bloodlust finally quiet. "That was exactly what I needed," she purred.

"Happy to oblige," Leonard said easily. He turned his head to kiss her palm. "I rather think I needed that, too."

"Anytime," Sara offered, rolling her body over his so he was now on his back and she was lying partly on top of him. 

Leonard brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Next time, leave my parka out of it."

Sara pouted. "You didn't like me playing dress-up?"

"I like it a little too much," Leonard admitted. "I still need to wear that coat on jobs, and it's going to be tough enough staying on task with a hard-on from remembering you wearing it before we did this."

Sara leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Just imagine fucking me wearing that coat."

Leonard rolled them over so that he hovered over Sara, who was grinning wickedly up at him. "Now why'd you have to go and say that?"

"It is a fun thought, isn't it?" Sara teased. 

"I am never going to be able to wear that coat again," Leonard groaned. 

The End


End file.
